


Fuck Yeah Moral Vacuum

by johnsidney



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsidney/pseuds/johnsidney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let the moral vacuum ruins conscience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Yeah Moral Vacuum

**Author's Note:**

> 1.他們不屬於我，他們屬於BBC  
> 2.此篇我試圖在人物性格上多做掌握，因此個人覺得大概會比前一篇要來的穩當些。  
> 3.就像寫Sherlock Holmes文時我不會刻意忽略Watson的婚約，對於這兩位高官的家室我也沒想過要隻字不提。但我寧可先提及Humphrey爵士驚人的「道德真空」，Bernard則不斷在良知與背德間做抉擇。由於強調道德真空，因此這可能會使人覺得我筆下的他們對道德觀從不正眼相待之類云云。  
> 4.但我必須承認，我是有點故意背棄道德意識的。我想把它當作Humphrey頗堪玩味的一部份。總得來說是道德真空，但慢慢的我想隨著最近重溫YPM的過程，試圖更加了解Humphrey這個角色。

很難不去談談Sir Humphrey這個人。

坦白說，當一個如此具體的道德真空站在你面前，實在很難不去看上一眼。此道德真空且還充滿破壞力，他是迷人的，儘管那可能一半是由深不可測的黑暗心靈所構成。

Bernard曾經困惑爵士是如何能夠將自己投身毫無道德感的心理狀態而不顯露卑劣與醜態。任何一個對政治有所不滿的民眾，都具有一點點含沙射影的本事。Humphrey作為公務員，顯然更精於此道。

『民眾不懂得怎麼浪費國家的錢，我們才是專家。』

誠如他所言，直白而準確。緊接著他會說「我可不是那個意思」，於是一切又百口莫辯。

「任何問題?」  
「喔、Sir Humphrey,沒什麼事。」

Bernard將大臣寫完的演講稿拿給Humphrey，這意味著他們接下來要花時間做的不是「校訂」，而是「重新起草」。

「雪利酒?」  
「謝謝、Sir Humphrey.」

爵士示意他坐到談話區。他們在爵士的專屬辦公室，且談話區更為隱密，每當秘書在那兒坐下總覺得心跳露了一拍。不單單是因為爵士可能會傳授他一些公務員「常識」，也因為他倆偶爾還可能調調情。

「唔、這次沒那麼糟。」  
「是的，Sir Humphrey.」  
「至少他沒再提邊緣選區的失業問題。」

Bernard喜歡看爵士工作的樣子。認真卻帶著點壞心眼的神情，字斟句酌直到一切盡善盡美。最後一切都將有利於他，當然如果情況許可，某些人終能受惠。

「Bernard、要知道，政客老是這麼傻。」  
「他們有不傻的時候嗎?」秘書自個呼呼傻笑。  
「Bernard...」爵士對低笑點的情人嘆口氣，「我的意思是，他們總是不知變通，永遠都是那一套。」  
「Well...就我所知他們就是用那一套讓自己當上大臣或首相。」秘書提出反論。

Sir Humphrey看Bernard的表情猶如在看一塊頑石。他明白眼下的小小秘書其實學得很快，但在學會之前時不時就愛犯傻。Sir Humphrey不只一次重翻牛津歷屆校友年鑑，已確定他倆過去唸的是同一間學校。

「在當選之前我當然會說那些場面話，就像他們說的那樣好，可一但當選，這些政客就不應該再絮絮叨叨著那些刪減冗員、平等就業的問題。」

爵士停下來，仔細端詳秘書的吸收狀況。說來奇怪，他很多時候似乎樂於教導Bernard，巴不得這成長期的公務員能早一日同他步上道德真空的道路一般。

「可是這不是選民希望他們去煩惱的嗎?」  
「Bernard...在當選前這能帶給選民希望，一但進入上院，這些話就只能讓選民更加失望而已。」  
「因為他們做不到?」秘書問。  
「不、是因為我們不讓他們做到。」

下午兩點的鐘響起，Sir Humphrey看看錶綻放出一朵微笑。寶貴的一課，他說。

「那我這就將講稿交給大臣了。」  
「沒問題...Bernard，」Sir Humphrey突然輕喚道，「過來。」  
「Yes,Sir Humphrey?」

Bernard走過去，他被像個小男孩般的擁入懷中。隨後是一個吻。

「我看的出。」爵士的耳語溫柔的幾乎要令秘書融化。  
「...Sir Humphrey?」  
「儘管你現在又因為一個小小的吻而滿臉通紅，但你仍舊有些猶豫，是嗎?」

常務次官說這話時除了迷人的笑容，真實的情感有些難以探知。首席私人秘書有時挺擔心自己竟和城府如此之深的人交往。

「Well...yes,Sir Humphrey.」  
「不過就是個道德真空擁著你，你擔心什麼?」  
「...道德真空?」

是人就擔心這個，除此之外被情人擁抱親吻還有什麼好擔心的？Bernard是讀哲學的，人們在乎的事情向來是最講究的，其中更能反映一個人的潛藏性格。對此，Sir Humphrey就是個堪憂的道德真空。而Bernard自己？還在通往道德真空的路上，偶爾受良心譴責而走走回頭路。

「這是不對的...?」  
「當然。」Sir Humphrey就大眾想法來回應。  
「...那麼...」Bernard說不出口。  
「我不喜歡勉強自己，Bernard、我必須說我對此毫無罪惡感。」

這是多麼鮮明又理所當然的殘酷。當然Bernard不是Sir Humphrey，這坦白並沒法讓他好過些。

「您的意思是，我們這樣只是因為你喜歡?」  
「是的。人們這樣做的確因為喜歡、因為愛。」爵士坦率承認。  
「我們有妻子，Sir Humphrey...」  
「你愛上一個人，就意味著你背叛了另一個?你曉得、我的好Bernard...你不該跟我談這個，若你想談，那你得做好準備。」  
「什麼準備?」秘書問道。  
「我無法幫你解決這個問題。」

Bernard明白，他很清楚這點。Sir Humphrey有自己的方法，其實他根本不在乎這些道德意識。換句話說，他身體裡可能壓根沒有這些東西。而另秘書苦惱的是，他根本是被自己套牢了。Bernard可能比Sir Humphrey還要早愛上對方，而後者卻更善於面對這個。

「我可以陪著你面對，比如我這樣吻你的時候也許你的良心會要你逃開...」

但事實證明，Bernard一點也動彈不得。他的良心只有在安全距離才起得了作用。爵士的吻深刻而專注，秘書終究得全神貫注的用自己的嘴去記錄它。

「你的良心很不爭氣，親愛的Bernard.」捧起Bernard的臉龐，Sir Humphrey這麼說道。  
「你表現的很壞心眼，Sir Humphrey...」秘書將臉埋進那件高級西裝與領帶間，有些粗亂的喘著氣。  
「我說過我無法解決你的道德問題，儘管我的影響力足具破壞性...」

Sir Humphrey在耳際低語的聲音，幾乎要令Bernard放棄，畢竟他總不能說自己想被爵士狠狠的破壞吧。但終究道德真空佔據了理智。

「也許...你會試著破壞我?」  
「喔、我的好Bernard...真是太不完美的試探。」Sir Humphrey似乎很苦惱的皺起眉頭，但浮起微妙的笑容。  
「是的，Sir Humphrey...」Bernard在那懷中不敢抬眼。  
「我得承認，我大概會努力去破壞你，即便你的潛在意識同意、而你的良知卻正在抗拒。」

這很強硬。Sir Humphrey且還是說到做到的人。Bernard將公文擋在胸前，他有些不知所措。顯然Sir Humphrey是想在辦公室對他做些更親密的事兒。

「你正在思考?良知的事?」Sir Humphrey優雅的吻著Bernard的手背，他們在窄小的談話區緩慢的相對搖擺，像在浪漫的共舞。

「Sir Humphrey...請破壞我。」  
「抱歉?」  
「你可以破壞我，盡情的破壞...我的良知脆弱又難纏，但如果你有能耐...」

一個天旋地轉的傾倒，爵士將他的秘書壓倒在雙人沙發上。他們的舌很快糾纏在一起，年老矜持的沉吟在談話區悄悄流轉，有什麼正在發生。你的話幾乎令我發狂，我的好Bernard...Sir Humphrey說著類似這類的話語，一方面不著痕跡的另秘書深陷情慾的沙發而不可自拔。

「它可能隨時會冒出來...」Bernard指的是良知。  
「我能吞掉它。」  
「那是會再生的...」  
「那麼我就折磨它。」Sir Humphrey冷冷的說道，彷彿良知才是寄生於秘書心中的夢魘。

顯然Bernard剛剛的發言過於爆炸性，連Sir Humphrey這樣的能人都無法保持冷靜。但秘書終究想到趕著繳交的演講稿，他找到喘息的出口，然後盡力不失禮貌且強硬的推開爵士。

「良知!Sir Humphrey!它來了。」  
Sir Humphrey坐起身，整整有些凌亂了的領口。他瞇起眼睛微笑起來。  
「去吧，今晚帶著你的潛意識來找我。」  
Bernard抱起公文袋，頭髮有些亂糟糟的。他羞愧的點點頭準備打開辦公室的門。  
「Bernard...那不是你的良知來了，別害怕。」Sir Humphrey打趣的叫住他。  
「?」Bernard傻呼呼的回頭。  
「那是大臣。」  
「......喔!Yes,Sir Humphrey.」

秘書終於會意過來，走出去時呆笑著關上了門。爵士留下一抹寵溺的嘆息後便繼續馳騁上下議院去了。

{END}


End file.
